Silver Eyes
by Spottedleafpaw
Summary: Edgar needed to save her. To save her from a fate worse than death. Yet in saving her he couldn't help falling in love with her. Edgar/OC. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Last Fire Will Rise

Hello poppets! I'm back! With another vampire story involving… yes, Corey Feldman again! :D However, this one is not a Goonies/Twilight crossover; it's the Lost Boys! Yay. Ok.

Oh, and BTW it says unknown pov cuz u don't know the character yet. :D

I don't own the Lost Boys. Just Silvia.

* * *

Silver Eyes

**Unknown POV:**

The cold night air filled whipped my hair in front of my face. I pushed a few stray locks behind my ears, and kept walking. I had a weird feeling as I turned the corner onto a darker street, the one that led to my apartment. The weird feeling that I was being followed. Then I heard footsteps. Slow, matching my pace. I turned around abruptly, but there was nothing except the empty street. I inhaled deeply, then kept walking. _You're just overly paranoid, Silvia. Calm down, go home, and go to bed. _My apartment was only about a block away, anyway.

I turned another corner, and heard the footsteps again. I didn't stop, but I started to walk a little faster. The footsteps increased pace as well. I began to panic, and just as I was about to break out into a full run, I was tackled into a nearby alleyway. I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me behind a few dumpsters. I saw the ground rush towards me, but then I was twisted around so that my captor hit the ground instead of me. I let out a little yelp, but he covered my mouth with his hand. "Shh." He whispered.

I turned my head to try to get a better glimpse of him. He had shaggy brown hair, with a red headband tied around his forehead. He looked about a year older than me, 18 maybe. He was very strong; I could feel it as his arms were wrapped so tightly around me. He was wearing an army fatigue, and had a backpack filled with some sort of equipment. He had chocolate brown eyes, eyes that… were boring into mine at that very moment. Mine widened, and then he looked away, a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. I followed his gaze.

I heard strange whispers, murmurs, which soon grew louder and into ghoulish moans. They seemed to be coming closer. I tensed, fear filling me. These weren't human, whatever was coming. His grip tightened around me, a gesture meaning for me to be as quiet and still as possible. I was happy to oblige. The sounds grew louder.

Then, I saw them.

They were human looking, but their faces were grotesquely distorted, looking menacing and ready to kill. One came close to the alley we were hiding in, and sniffed. The boy holding me stiffened. I snapped my eyes shut in fear. I heard fading footsteps, and then tempted opening my eyes. The creature had returned to the pack of the rest of them. I thought I heard it say "She's gone." The rest of them growled, all except one. He looked more human than the rest of them. He said something, and then they all vanished.

I relaxed a little bit, and so did the boy. After a few minutes, he released his hold on my mouth, and helped me stand up. I brushed myself off, and before I could say anything he had grabbed my hand and was quickly pulling me to the street, walking me down the way I was originally going. "Where do you live?" his voice was deep and husky; he asked this without once turning around or stopping.

"Um, it's the third level of that apartment building" I said a little flustered. He nodded, and walked me all the way to the door of the complex. He opened it, and then proceeded to walk all the way up the stairs with me, not once letting go of my hand. I blushed at this, but only barely. We reached the third floor, and then he walked with me to my door.

"Hope you have your key." He said, and I started to dig through my pockets, a little embarrassed. "I can pick the lock." He offered. I looked up at him.

"That won't be necessary" I waved the key in front of his face, then stuck it in the lock, and opened the door. I turned to look at him. "What were-"

"Vampires, Silvia. They won't be able to get in here unless you invite them in, so you're safe here." A million more questions bubbled to my lips, but I was speechless at the same time. He noticed my discomfort, and grabbed his backpack. He shuffled around in there, and then I heard paper rip. He grabbed my hand and put a corner of paper in it, then closed my hand for me. I looked up at him, his chocolate eyes penetrating me. I shivered a little. "If you want to find me again, come here. You don't have to, but I highly suggest it." He said. We were silent for a few seconds, then I nodded. He nodded once, then let my had go, with a touch of… reluctance? I wasn't sure. Then he turned, and walked away.

I stood there for about a minute, when I remembered that those vampires were still out there. I let out an involuntary squeak and closed my door and locked it. Then I flicked on my lights and made a round of the flat checking the windows and making sure that the blinds were down. It was in the middle of this that I realized that I had forgotten to ask his name.

"You dumbass!" I muttered. I also realized that he knew my name. How...? I was definitely going to see him tomorrow, wherever that was. I pulled on my pajamas and sat down on my bed. I had shoved the piece of paper in my jeans pocket; I pulled it out. It was a corner of… a comic book? I examined it this way and that, trying to find anything written on it, directions maybe. None. I flopped back on my pillow, exasperated. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

**Edgar POV:**

I made my way back into the comic store, then locked up for the night. I was pretty tired, but I was glad I had found Silvia before Alex did. I walked up towards my room. I shared it with Alan, and I expected him to be up there. He was, lazily lying across his bed reading something. I shrugged my stuff to the floor, and he turned to me.

"Well?" I flopped on my bed and turned away from him.

"I found her. Saved her. Brought her home." I heard Alan stewing behind me.

"WHAT? IS THAT REALLY ALL? You two didn't get it on?" he said, suggesting something I wasn't going to pursue.

"Shut up, fagbucket."

"Ooh, not getting defensive, eh? That means she's fair game?"

I snapped around, giving him the death glare. "Hell no! That's not what I said!" I was getting annoyed, yet flustered at the same time. I threw a pillow at him, then turned around and started drifting off.

My thoughts wandered towards Silvia, unwillingly. I saw her features perfectly, her long wavy light brown hair, her eyes that looked like there was a circling grey fog that lead into chaos. Her perfect figure… she'd make a stunning vampire, as vampires go… ah! I snapped out of my trance; she wouldn't be a vampire. I won't allow it, that's exactly Alex's purpose. His sneering face popped into my head, but I shook it out. "Ugh" I managed. "No good vampire" I said under my breath, then falling asleep a few seconds later, with that phrase embedded into my dreams.

**Silvia POV:**

I woke up, the sunlight streaming through my closed blinds lightly. I sat up and stretched, feeling relaxed. Suddenly, last night's events came rushing back to me. "The dude!" I exclaimed, and hopped out of bed. I threw on a striped orange and white t-shirt, skinny jeans, and neon orange converse high tops. I put my hair back with a headband, put on light makeup, grabbed the piece of paper and my keys, and headed out.

Once I was on the main street, I looked around to try to find some sort of clue that could lead me to wherever the boy had said to go. In between all the people shopping and the rest of the madness that was Santa Carla's Saturday shopping days, it was a little hard. After a while, I gave up and sat down on the edge of a water fountain. I pulled out the piece of paper and studied it a little more.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on me. _Comic books… _I looked up, scanning the area. There! I ran towards it, a little isolated store near a corner. A comic book store. I peeked inside; no one there that I could see. I took a deep breath, and walked in… running into the guy from last night. "You-…" A small smile escaped onto his face. He dragged me into a back room, and closed the door. He was wearing a black t-shirt and camo green cargo pants that reached the floor; his hair was a little damp, and he was wearing the same headband from yesterday.

"You made it. And a lot faster than I would have expected." I raised my eyebrows at this.

"What are you insinuating? That I'm not smart enough…"

He immediately grew a little flustered, "No! Um, I mean, that's not what I meant!"

I laughed. He looked at me for a second, then a slight blush crept onto his cheeks and he looked away.

"Silvia! Hello!"

I whipped around to see a boy who looked about the same age as the other boy. He had darker hair though, and his features were less penetrating. He was a little more open looking. He acted it, too. "Well, well, well Ed, you've got yourself quite a catch here!" he teased. The other boy glared at him, which shut him up. "Ah! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Alan, Alan Frog, lovely lady." He said, and kissed my cheek. I blushed, and the other boy glowered in the corner. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, and turned to him.

"I still don't know your name." I said to him. He stopped glowering, his features turning to embarrassment. "I'm Edgar." He said.

Edgar.

Well, now I knew his name at least.

Alan tsk tsked and whispered "He doesn't have ANY manners. Not introducing himself, really." Edgar gave him another death glare.

"Well, if I had stopped to chat, then the vampires would have attacked us!" he fumed. My thoughts jolted back to the vampires, and I shuddered.

"Yeah, about that… could you please explain what the hell is going on here?" the Frog brothers looked at each other, then back at me. Edgar motioned to a chair

"Sit down, it's a long story…"

* * *

O to the K! end of chapter uno! Next chapter coming soon… review please, and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 Behind Those Eyes

OMG! I got a review like immediately after posting! I'm so happy! :D well, thank you ! and yay for the next chapter down there! Oh, and also sorry if the characters get a little OOC in my story. Heh. I blame the hormones.

I don't own the Lost Boys. Just Silvia. And the vampire gang here.

* * *

Silver Eyes

**Silvia POV:**

I sat down in the chair Edgar had indicated. It was very comfortable, actually. Edgar and Alan sat across from me in some wooden chairs.

"Ok, so, basically Santa Carla is infested with vampires." Alan began in a casual tone. "But the lead gang is with Alex. He's the head vampire."

I was beginning to get confused. I didn't want to interrupt him, but I needed to know what was going on. Edgar looked at me, and must have noticed my expression, because he glared at Alan, then said "What my idiot brother is trying to say is that all of the vampires here are under the command of this Alex guy."

Alan looked a little shocked, but quickly regained his composure, with an evil glint in his eye. I raised my eyebrows. Alan seemed to not notice, and continued on. "Anyway, Alex doesn't have a mate. He wants a girl that will make a good vampire in her looks; he's been waiting for someone that he approves of for about 2 years now. There hasn't been anyone 'worthy' yet; until you got here these past few months. We've been keeping close watch on you recently because we have noticed the vampires getting antsy and reckless during their recent killings." He paused, and looked at Edgar.

"And" Edgar began, "If I hadn't been following you last night, you would have been a bloodsucker by now."

I took a deep breath, taking this all in. So, this Alex guy wanted _me _for his… _mate?!?_ Weird. I didn't like to think of myself as the type guys would do anything for, and in this case, turn me into a vampire. "Why me? Why does he want me?" I asked a little skeptically.

Edgar blushed, while Alan hooted with laughter at his brother. Edgar then proceeded to punch his brother in the arm, making Alan fall off his chair. He cleared his throat. "Well, probably because you live alone and wouldn't be missed much…" he trailed off, flustered.

Alan pulled himself up off the floor chuckling. "What my good mannered brother Edgar is trying to say is that Alex thinks your sexy enough to pass for a hot vampire once you turn into one!" Edgar's blush darkened, and with that he turned and tackled Alan to the floor. I was also blushing by this point, but also at the flattery. So this Alex guy thought that I was…sexy? But he was a vampire! I wasn't going to let myself fall for this again. No sirree. No vampires for me, thank you.

With this mindset, I turned to look at the Frog brothers, to find that Alan was pretty much a limp, twitching mound on the ground and Edgar was standing up cracking his knuckles. He inhaled sharply, and then turned to look at me. "Well, we're going to have to find a way to keep you protected." I nodded my head vigorously. He looked at me again, then blushed a little.

Alan did not miss this. "Well, I have a good idea." He stopped, and I realized that he was keeping us suspenseful. He started to whistle, and pace in a circle.

Edgar narrowed his eyes. "Well?" he growled.

"Well what?" Alan grinned. Edgar was about to lose it. Well, I for one was too. This was my life that they were discussing so lightly! I marched over to Alan.

"Listen to me, buddy," I snapped "Spit out this idea of yours this instant or you'll never have any children!" Alan's eyes widened and he put his hands over his balls protectively.

"Ok, ok, I'll talk!" he gasped. I heard Edgar let out a small laugh. I liked how it sounded. Alan turned to both of us and smiled.

"Well, my amazing idea is actually quite simple… one of us, the Frog brothers, sticks by Silvia constantly until we can stake the bloodsuckers!"

"Um, Alan, you do know how suspicious that would look? That's the stupidest idea I've heard yet!" Edgar smirked in triumph, looking as if he'd won.

Alan smiled again. "Dear, dear Edgar, I have taken this into consideration you know. People will be skeptical and the vampires will be suspicious. I am aware!" he paused to shake his head dramatically. "And I have thought of a remedy to this! It is also quite simple… well, for me considering that I have such manly charm" he paused again to flash me a smile. "Anyway, the point is one of us can stick by her side without looking suspicious if one of us goes out with her!"

Silence.

Edgar's face reddened. Mine did as well, I was pretty sure. Alan looked at us both and laughed. "So, it's a go! I know this idea was a great one!"

Edgar glared at him and growled "I didn't say anything!". Alan then looked at me. "What's your response to this?" I bit my lip.

"Well… it's the only idea I've heard so far… and it seems like it could work…" I looked at both of them. "And which one of you would be willing to do all that for me?"

Time seemed to slow a little. Edgar looked at me with pure astonishment, and all I could see was him for a few seconds. It was like I was pulled in by his eyes. We just looked at each other for a while. His eyes seemed to say, "I'd do it. For you."

Suddenly I was pulled out of my trance. Alan was talking. "Well, I'd be-"

"I'll do it."

It was Edgar.

I looked at him, and smiled.

**Edgar POV:**

I had said it. I had offered to go out with her.

Even if it was for protection only. A cover-up. I looked at her shining eyes; she looked grateful. Well, I wasn't going to let Alan do it, that's for sure. He'd… ugh. Sometimes I wonder why we're related.

Alan got his evil-eye glint again, and announced "Alright! This means that Edgar needs to go pack up his stuff and escort you to your house so he can get settled!" I looked from Silvia to Alan, and back to Silvia.

"What?" we both said in surprise.

"Well, if your going to constantly stay by her, you need to live with her! It's safer that way!" I narrowed my eyes. Alan looked at me, with his eyes shining innocently.

"I did mention that part, didn't I?"

"I believe you didn't."

"Oh. Well, now you know!"

And with that, he ran out of the room in a frantic hurry. I sighed, not going to chase him for once. I turned to Silvia. "Are you ok with this?" I asked. I actually didn't mind going to stay with her; I'd never let Alan or her find out this little secret though. She nodded.

"I guess. You'll have to sleep on the couch though…" she trailed off, embarrassed. I felt my face get hot.

"Yeah. Sure. Cool." I stuttered. Then I turned awkwardly to the door to go upstairs for my stuff.

"You need help?"

Silvia was following me up. Ack. She didn't need to see the state of my room. "Uh…" I managed. God, I probably sounded stupid. She laughed.

"I have a little brother. It's ok, guys rooms are usually a disaster." I smiled at her.

"Come on then." I grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. I was beginning to get more confident around her; I just had to act natural. And I couldn't help admitting to myself that I was attracted to her.

**Silvia POV:**

After Edgar had packed all his stuff, which included vampire slaying equipment, we left for my apartment. Alan, of course, called out "Bye!" in a ridiculously girly voice, which was answered by a comic book in the face from Edgar.

We walked in silence. After a while, however, I noticed that people were looking at us oddly. More at Edgar and his backpack and duffel bag then at me, but it was still unnerving. I finally turned to look at him. "Why are they staring?" I hissed. He glanced at me, but kept walking.

"I think they want to know why we're walking together and I have a bunch of bags. They must be thinking something is going on between us, but aren't sure." I nodded; that made sense. He shifted his duffel bag to his other hand.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand. I looked at him. "We'll give them something to think about."

He winked. I smiled at him, and we kept walking.

* * *

Yay! End of chapter 2! All right! Keep reviewing, but don't worry, chapter 3 will be up soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3 Black House Will Rock

Yay to my more reviewers! Thanks so much! I'm happy! I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this story! Sorry if the characters get a little OOC in my story. This is a long chapter, and I'm ready to get it over with. Ugh. I should get back to writing it, huh? :P

I don't own the Lost Boys. Just Silvia. And the vampire gang here. And Marina.

* * *

Silver Eyes

**Silvia POV:**

I unlocked the door to my apartment and held the door open while Edgar walked inside. He plunked his bags down near the couch and heaved a sigh.

"That was definitely not good for my back." He said with a laugh. I joined in. I was finding it surprisingly easy to be comfortable around this guy, even though I had barely met him yesterday. I closed the door, and walked over to a tall chest of drawers that was next to the TV. I opened the drawers and was relieved to find them mostly empty. I collected the few papers and random junk that was in a few of the drawers and turned to Edgar.

"You can put your stuff in those drawers. When you're all unpacked then give me your duffel bag and I'll put it in my closet." He nodded, and I turned to go to my room. I threw the junk into a corner of my closet and walked out, closing the closet door. I started to make my way towards the living room when I caught my own reflection in my mirror. I stopped halfway, and turned back.

I looked at myself in the mirror; for some reason I couldn't recognize myself. I could, but barely. I looked like a different girl, yet still myself. She looked like there was… an aura of some sorts around her, a glow that radiated off of her. Her eyes were dancing, there was a faint tint of color to her cheeks; anyone who saw this girl would have thought she was the happiest person in the world. A small smile crept up involuntarily to her face… my face. As my grandma would say, "You look as if you were in love with the world, sweetie."

In love with the world.

In love with…

I turned around abruptly, walking towards the door. I looked back at the mirror once more, then turned around to bump into Edgar. "Ah! I'm sorry!" I stuttered, embarrassed.

He was blushing slightly; "S'okay… here's my duffel bag." He said, and handed over his bag. I nodded, and returned to my closet, and tossed it onto a rack above my hanging clothes. I turned around to find Edgar a few inches away from me. I looked up at him. "Now what?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I really don't know. Um…" I trailed off, trying to think of something to say to not make this awkward; I found myself, however, getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes. They seemed to be never ending; a secret was hidden behind every corner I turned in his eyes. I felt a weird, warm feeling in my stomach. His eyes were… coming closer, if that was even possible. I felt his hands lightly on either side of my waist. I felt myself stepping foreword. His eyes started to close, as did mine. We were so close, I could feel his breath, the heat of his face… his lips brushed mine, then he pulled back just a little. He began to lean in again. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted it. Our lips touched again. Then…

RINGGGGGGGGGGG! We jolted at the sound of the phone ringing. I looked down, extremely embarrassed, and pushed myself past him and out of my room into the kitchen. I officially hated whoever was calling me. And I officially hated myself for being such an idiot. I just left him in my closet! Ugh. I picked up the ringing phone. "Silviiiiiiii-e! Waz up?"

I groaned internally. Marina called at the _worst_ possible times. It was a proven fact. "Hey." I replied, still a little peeved.

"Ok, are we still on for today? Of course we are, you can't deny it!" She answered her own question.

"Wa- still on wha-?" I babbled, and then it hit me. I had forgotten completely. Last week Marina and I had planned that we would go out for a movie that she was dying to see on this very evening.

"You mean you forgot? Oh well. Look out your window!" I was confused. I dragged the phone cord as far as it could go and opened the blinds. Marina was across the street using a pay phone. She was wearing light blue jeans, a green top, and a denim jacket. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and her sea blue eyes were shining from a mile away. "HI!" she said, waving her arms. I waved back awkwardly, then turned back to the kitchen as she babbled on. "Oh, and what you're wearing is fine, we can leave for a burger and then hit the theatre!"

I noticed Edgar out of the corner of my eye, walking towards me with a look of concern. 'Well, see you later hun! I'll be up in a jiffy!" She chirped, and hung up. I slowly put down my phone. I let out an exasperated sigh, and headed over to the couch. Edgar sat down next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his face showing intense worry. I let out a small laugh. "I look that worried, huh?" He blushed and looked down. "Yeah." I smiled a little.

"I'm just not sure how to tell her that you're living here. You know? Last week I was technically 'single'" I said. He laughed.

"Well, just tell her that we met whenever the last day you saw her was, and that we've been hanging out. If she doesn't look in the drawers she won't know I'm living here. Then in a few days you can tell her I moved in." I stared at him, baffled.

"You're really good at lying." I said playfully. He gave me a small push in the arm.

"Thanks. It's one of my better qualities." I laughed. Then I heard a knock. Simultaneously, I noticed his backpack of vampire slaying equipment. "Coming!" I called out nervously.

"Put that in my closet!" I hissed. He was up in a second and running with his bag into my room. I walked as slowly as possible to the door. I unlocked it as slowly as I could, then looked through the peephole. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Edgar!" I hissed. I couldn't wait any longer. I opened the door a crack.

"Taking your sweet time, eh?"

I laughed nervously. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was locked all the way." She smiled, and noticed that the door only allowed the space for my head to fit through.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked laughing. She pushed the door open, and waltzed in. I grimaced and closed the door. I turned around.

Edgar was on the couch reading a magazine that had been obviously (at least to me) been hastily grabbed from the coffee table. Marina was staring at me with a look of strange amusement. She pointed to him and mouthed "Who's he?". I suppressed a small smile. "Edgar, come here for a sec" I said. Edgar looked up, feigned surprise, and walked over to us. "Edgar, this is my friend Marina. Marina, this is my- this is Edgar." I introduced them, and Marina looked at me, her eyes shining. She was about to burst, I could tell. I grabbed Marina by the arm. "We'll be in my room for a sec." Edgar nodded, and returned to his magazine.

Once we were in my room, Marina let out a squeak. "Oh my gosh! SILVIA! You're dating a hottie and you didn't tell me? Squeal!" I smiled at her. "When did you meet him?" I was prepared for that one.

"I ran into him on the way home on Wednesday." That was partially true, except that _he_ had run into _me,_ and it was yesterday, Friday, not Wednesday.

"Ohmigosh! That's so romantic! I can totally understand why you were so freaked on the phone! You didn't want me coming up and catching you at it!" she laughed at her own little joke. My eyes bugged. "At- at…" I stuttered. I gave her a little push.

"You perv! I've only known him a little while!" An _extremely_ little while. Pretty much half a day! Marina giggled.

"So, are you bringing him out to see the movie with us?" I stumbled over that one.

"Um… if he wants to…?" I said uncertainly. She scoffed.

"Of course he wants to! I'll make him want to! Sheesh." She clucked her tongue. " Have faith in yourself, hun! You made quite a catch, so now you gotta flaunt it!" She did a little dance around my room.

"You goof!" I giggled, and then turned to the door. "Let's go ask him."

Edgar was still sitting on the couch, but he had a different magazine. He looked up as we walked in. "Edgar, we're going to get a burger and then to the movies… you wanna come?" He nodded, but a little reluctantly.

"Well, what time will it be at?"

"The movie starts at 8, so we were thinking about leaving to go eat at like 7…" I trailed off, seeing the look on his face.

"And it'll be over… after dark?" I tried to grasp what he was saying, while Marina laughed.

"Well duh! It ends at like 9:30!" He narrowed his eyes. I finally got it.

The vampires would be out by then! I started to shake, but then stopped, knowing Marina would notice. Edgar nodded at me. My worried eyes met his.

"How about we rent a movie? And order pizza? " he suggested casually. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" I turned to Marina. She looked at me stubbornly.

"I know what you're trying to get at, lovebirds, but we can do that any other day. Like tomorrow! Silvia, we've been planning this outing!" she whined. I blushed at her reference to 'lovebirds', and I noticed Edgar was blushing slightly. He recovered in a few seconds, then looked at me.

"Well, it's already about 6:40; let's get going. And I need to stop by the shop to get someo-thing." He winked at me, and I thought I got what he was saying. I ran to my closet to get a jacket and Marina followed me. Then I remembered the duffel and backpack.

"Ah.. my bracelet's over there. Can you get it?" I asked, while grabbing my jacket off the hanger hastily. She waltzed over and picked it up off my vanity table. I shoved it in my jacket pocket, switched off the lights and met Edgar at the door. Marina was right behind me.

"Let's go" he said, and I noticed that he was shoving a small water pistol into his huge cargo pants pocket.

**Edgar POV:**

I was absolutely the most worried person on the planet right now. We were going out _the exact night after _the vampires were trying to attack Silvia. And an innocent human bystander who was also as vulnerable was tagging along.

'Great, we're bringing them along a snack.' I thought sarcastically.

I turned to look at Silvia, who seemed just as worried as I was. This was her life after all. I thought of what had happened earlier in the closet. I started to blush involuntarily. I had wanted to kiss her so badly… I shook off the thought, since we had arrived at the comic shop. I opened the door.

"Alan!" I called out. No answer.

"ALAN!" I called louder. I heard stumbling down the stairs.

"Edgar? I thought you were…" he stopped when he saw Silvia and Marina. His gaze drifted over to Marina. His evil glint came instantaneously to his eyes. He waltzed over to her. "I believe we haven't met, lovely lady. I'm Alan Frog," he reached for her hand, and pulled it to his lips, his gaze never once leaving her eyes. She raised her eyebrows.

"Enchentee" she giggled. "I'm Marina. Marina Hoffman." He let her hand fall.

"And why are all of you here?" he asked, but his question was mainly directed to me. I grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a back room. I knew that this might look suspicious, but I had to tell him.

"We need you to come with us to see a movie…" he looked at me questioningly. "It ends after dark. You need to take Marina home so she doesn't get attacked." He grinned, and slyly turned to look at Marina.

"Done. My evening is about to get interesting!" I rolled my eyes and joined the girls again, with Alan right behind me.

"Alan's coming with us." I told them. I saw Silvia's shoulders relax a little. Marina looked over towards Alan and grinned.

"All right! It's a double-date!" she exclaimed, and Alan offered her his arm. She took it, and they waltzed out of the store. I heard Silvia laugh.

"They obviously have a lot in common." I laughed with her. She smiled, and then I offered her my hand tentatively. Her smile grew, and she took it. I loved the feel of her hand in mine. We walked out of the store and followed my brother and Marina.

When we reached the burger place, we were seated into a booth that was somewhat in the middle of everything. I sat next to Silvia and across from Alan, and we all ordered very quickly. Our food was out and served in a few minutes.

"That was quick!" Marina laughed.

I learned 2 things at that diner. That Silvia was an avid eater of meat, and that she could eat tons despite of her skinny appearance. "She has freakishly high metabolism!" Marina told us.

We talked and laughed until Alan looked at his watch and realized that the movie was going to start in about 3 minutes. We scrambled with the check and practically ran to the theatre. Marina ordered the tickets and we ran inside to get our seats. They were still running the previews. We got some good seats in the back; Marina sat on the end, Alan next to her, then me, and then Silvia. The lights darkened.

Just when I thought that no more people were going to show up, a group of four guys walked in. I tensed immediately, recognizing them. The leader looked up at me with his golden eyes, then to Silvia, and grinned.

The vampires were here.

**Silvia POV:**

I felt Edgar tense beside me, and then felt his hand grab mine strongly. "Switch seats with me. Now." He hissed furiously. I looked at him, worried.

"What? Why…" I was interrupted by a cold, velvety voice.

"Excuse me, mind if I sit here?" I turned slowly to look at the speaker. He had black hair with side bangs **(A.N - basically emo hair) **with the palest skin I had ever seen. He was wearing a leather jacket, dark jeans, and biker boots. His eyes were his most startling feature. They were golden, and very frightening.

"Um…" I managed. I was overly attracted to his eyes, even if they scared me as much as the movie. He sat down anyway. Edgar's grip on my hand tightened eve more, and I turned to look at him. The look in his eyes was of pure worry and hatred for the person sitting on the other side of me.

The movie started. I was on edge, especially when Alex put his hand on my armrest. I felt Edgar stiffen. Alex pulled something out of his jacket; it was some sort of flask, something that would hold liquor usually. He took a swig, then leaned back in his chair and sighed. I was looking straight ahead, feeling my legs shake. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex turn to face me. He was about to open his mouth to say something to me when he was cut off by a loud scream from the screen as the murderer attacked the heroine.

During that very second, Edgar had raised the armrest that was dividing us and had pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest, feigning fear from the movie, which honestly wasn't that hard considering that I was frightened out of my wits by this guy, Alex. Just being near him made me want to run and hide, yet at the same time I was in awe.

Then I realized that I was in Edgar's arms for the second time. This time, I could sense the tension as he held me, the ultimate fear that coursed through both of us as we sat so close to a killer. I felt him watching Alex, and I could imagine his eyes: cold, vengeful, and willing to do anything to kill him. Yet I could also sense Alex… and he only seemed annoyed. As if there was something that would redeem his loss of getting me to drink whatever was in that flask. I didn't want to know.

I turned to my right, to see Alan and Marina making out. Well, _some_ good came out of this night. Edgar was still tense, holding me, but I still felt comfortable in his arms. I hadn't realized it until now, but I found that my arms were around his waist. I felt the same warm feeling in my stomach from before. I liked it.

The credits started rolling in the movie, and the lights dimmed back on. I took a deep breath as Edgar and I untangled our arms from one another. I turned to look at the vampires. They were still sitting down, two of them smirking. They were waiting for us to pass them. Edgar turned me around and pulled me in front of him, making us walk the other direction.

Once we were out of the theatre, we looked around for the vampires. They were close behind us. Edgar signaled to Alan, and he nodded. Alan grabbed Marina, saying "Where to, pretty lady?". She giggled, and told him her house directions. He then immediately began to walk her off. She turned around and waved to me, and I waved back.

Then, Edgar and I took a deep breath, walked to the corner of the street, and ran.

* * *

The good news: this was a VERY long chapter!

Ok; here's the bad news: after today there might not be any more chapters for a while, because I have to go back to school. So the best bet for an update is on a weekend (:


	4. Chapter 4 Blind Boys Don't Lie

Ok! I'm starting chapter 4! {Applause!}

Oh, and be sure to check my Youtube, I've posted some trailers to some of my stories… go watch them! ^.^

Here's the link to the trailer for Silver Eyes:

.com/watch?v=kqdycEBJkBY

I don't own the Lost Boys. Just Silvia. And the vampire gang here.

* * *

Silver Eyes

**Silvia POV:**

We ran as fast as we could the second that we turned the corner. I knew we wouldn't be fast enough, but I still ran. I heard the vampires coming after us a few seconds later. The same ghoulish moans and screeches that I had heard the night before were echoing through the streets. Edgar's grip on my hand tightened, and he increased his speed. I thought that I felt a hand brush against my hair once or twice, but I dared not look back. I didn't want to see those distorted faces and eyes mirroring bloodlust.

We were approaching the corner to my apartment complex, when I saw a dark shape leap overhead and then Alex land in front of us, stopping us in our tracks. Edgar immediately pulled me close to him, wrapping his arm around me and leaving barely any space to breathe. My heart was in my throat. Alex advanced a step. His lips barely parted as he spoke in his cold velvety voice.

"Don't try to run, Silvia." Him just saying my name sent shivers down my spine, and I gripped Edgar's jacket tighter, my knuckles turning white. His icy eyes softened, yet in a cold way.

"Say yes." He whispered, and for a moment I was enveloped in the cold of his eyes, and my senses were numb. He looked like a glass, or ice sculpture. Perfect in every way, his face seemingly cut to emphasize his sharp cheekbones, his thin lips, and his penetrating eyes. I felt like reaching out to him, to see if his perfect features would melt at my warm touch.

Then I felt Edgar's grip on my arms bring me back to reality. If that was even a dream. I realized that I had loosened my grip on Edgar, and that's why he jolted me out of that trance. I shuddered, and held on to his warm body. I always preferred warmth anyway.

At this point, Alex looked distinctly enraged, but in a calmer way than anyone would have expected. His eyes looked so menacing, I wanted to turn my face and bury it in Edgar's chest, like in the movie theatre. But I was frozen to the spot, and I could see Alex's perfect face start to distort, still looking shockingly beautiful.

He growled, and said, "Have it your way. But I'm not giving up so easily." And he lunged for me, but Edgar seemed prepared, and he dodged towards the door of the apartment complex, dragging me with him. I felt a sharp pain on my hand, but was too frightened to look and see what it was. He slammed the door shut, and swung me up into his arms bridal style and dashed up the stairs. A few seconds later I heard the door open with a loud bang, and the vampires started to chase us up the stairs.

We had reached the second floor, and I looked back in time to see one of Alex's gang close on our heels. His face was contorted into a grimace of rage and also laughter, and that face imprinted itself so in my brain, that I turned away and I still saw it leering at me. Edgar yelled, "Get your key out!" and I scrambled for the apartment key out of my pocket as we reached the door. He set me down and turned with his water pistol towards the vampire, and squirted the holy water in its face as I shoved the key in the door and unlocked it. The vampire let out a shriek of pain and clawed at it's face, and Edgar pushed the door open from behind me and pushed me in, knocking me to the floor with him on top of me. Hi swung his leg to shut the door, and the force of his kick knocked the bolt down.

My heart was pounding, and I was breathing heavily. Edgar was letting out gasps of air. I swallowed, and panted once or twice before sighing and falling onto the floor, exhausted. Edgar's face was inches from mine, and our legs were twined together. I looked into his eyes, and nearly forgot what my name was. I all but melted, just like his eyes. Those melted chocolate brown eyes. He was staring into mine, and I suppressed the urge to close the gap between our lips.

That's when we both noticed the nature of the position we were in. There wasn't much gap left, in the first place. He looked towards the couch and swiftly rolled off of me, then stood up, holding out his hand for me to grab onto. I reached out and he pulled me up.

"Thanks" I said, and I meant for everything. For him saving my life. He nodded, understanding. Then he looked down at his hand, and there was blood all over it. He jerked his head up, looked at me, then down at my hand. There was blood sliding down a large slit in my palm, and then dripping to the ground, forming a small puddle.

I gasped, and was about to run to the kitchen when he walked straight past me, then grabbing my other arm and yanking me into the kitchen behind him. I held my cut hand out to him once we were in there, and he dabbed a paper towel on it. "Hold it there for a second" he said, then grabbed another paper towel, and wet it in the sink. He replaced the other one with the damp one.

"I have a first aid kit in my bag. Come here, I'll bandage it up." Those eyes…. I suppressed a blush, and followed him into the living room, where he motioned for me to sit on the couch. I automatically did as I was told, while he rummaged through his drawers, finally pulling out a little white box. He opened it to pull out a roll of gauze. I held him my hand, and he wrapped it in the gauze a few times, and then cut it with mini scissors, which were also in the kit.

"Thanks. Again." I said, and smiled. He smiled a small, but still captivating smile and put away the kit.

"Alex cut you, and vampire cuts always leave a small scar." He stated matter-of-factly. I nodded, and noticed the small pool of blood on the floor. I grabbed the damp towel and the dry one, and mopped it up. After I had thrown away the towels, I looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"The bathroom's in my room, there's a shower and extra towels in there for whenever you need it." He nods, and then looks down.

Abruptly, he looks up, and says "Sleep well." I nod, and turn to go into my room, a feeling that I can't describe settling in my stomach.

**Edgar POV:**

I feel like such an idiot. Sleep well? Why did I even… ugh?

I watch as her door closes, and I decide that I'm going to have to do something about this weird feeling in my stomach.

I get up, and go into the kitchen, pick up the phone, and dial Alan's number. He picks up right before the answering machine kicks in, a bit out of breath."Sup?" .I groan.

"Alan, what have you been doing?" I hear him breathing into the phone, and I catch a small giggle from the background.

"Hanging out with Marina. Why?" I roll my eyes.

"Alan, I nearly got turned into a midnight snack and you're over at some girl's house that you barely know?" Internally, I was a bit jealous of Alan, but he would NEVER know that. He was always the one that got the girls, and I was the serious one. _Always_.

"Hey, bro, you're safe, so it's cool right? Now I gotta go… this one is starting to get feisty!" I heard another giggle, then a bunch of other little noises and finally a click. I groaned again, and hung up the phone.

I went back into he living room, and flopped onto the couch. I looked over towards the foot of the couch, and noticed a blanket and bed pillow. Silvia must have put those out for me. I felt myself smiling, as I reached for them. I placed the pillow under my head, and threw the blanket over my legs. I turned, not knowing what position was most comfortable, my face in the pillow at this point. I inhaled, and the scent of lavender filled my nostrils. It smelled like her.

I couldn't deny that I was attracted to her, that's for sure. But was I ready to admit to myself that I liked her more than a friend, more than even that? I had only known her for a day. I needed a reason; I was stubborn enough to admit to myself that much.

I clenched my fists, as I was raging an internal battle that would probably soon overwhelm me. So many thoughts rushing through my head, the blood pumping in my ears, ringing out her name in an ongoing rhythm; above all, her face, constant, shining, beautiful.

Suddenly, I gasped. The words suddenly came to me, threatening to bubble from my lips in a deafening scream.

I loved her.

I _loved_ her. I was accepting that.

I would do anything for her, and that was exactly what I _was_ doing. That was why I was here, in the same place as her.

Then, I heard her scream.

**Silvia POV:**

I closed the door behind me, and let out a sigh. That feeling in my stomach was exactly like the one I felt when I was about to head down a roller coaster, like butterflies and excitement combined. It was pretty much indescribable. I went over to my bed, and sat down, pulling off my clothes and putting on my pajamas. An orange tank top, and some shorts. I pulled my headband off, set it on my vanity, and turned down the bed. I switched off the light, and pulled the covers up to my chin.

I closed my eyes, trying to relax, but ended up thinking about Edgar. I flipped over to the other side of the bed, wanting sleep to overcome me, but his face kept coming to mind. Everything about him drew me in, and he was protecting me from Alex to top it off.

Alex.

I shuddered, thinking about that vampire. His cruel, yet beautiful face, with those eyes that lure you in like a fly to honey. His face was there, in my mind. Every perfect detail, as if he were standing in front of me. Then, he started to say something.

"Silvia. Please, you know you would do well with me. I'm tired of being alone. We could be together… forever."

I close my eyes. Trying to shake off the thought, but when I open them again, he was there. Staring at me, from outside my window.

My eyes widened, and somewhere deep down, I knew he couldn't come in. I never invited him in, so he _couldn't_. But it still frightened me, his face leering at me from outside. He pulled back his lips to reveal shiny, sharp white teeth. He smiled at me, and then his face contorted and turned fully vampiric, right before my eyes.

His brows bent down into menacing arcs, his eyes dilating until there was none left of that icy blue. His eyes were fully black, and his teeth elongated to form fangs. He lifted one hand, and brought down his sharp nails along the window, making the glass shriek in pain. He snarled at me, and I heard a scream, and it wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized it was my own. He looked at me once more, before lurching into the shadows.

Edgar burst into my room right after that, and ran over to the window. "He was here, wasn't he?" he growled. I nodded, too frightened to speak yet. He stared at the nail marks, and then pulled the curtains shut. I felt instantly relieved. I sat up, and pulled my legs towards me as he sat down on the bed near sat in silence for a second, and then he reached out his arms and pulled me close to him. I returned the hug, feeling comforted.

"Hey. It's ok, he can't make it inside." We sat like this for a while, comfortable in each other's arms.

Then he started to get up, when I decided to make a bold move. I held on to him, and whispered "Stay. Please."

He relaxed, and pulled both of us under the covers, settling in amidst our intertwined limbs. He pulled me close, and I breathed in his scent. It was intoxicating. I had never felt so happy in my life. There was only one thing that could make this moment any better. I looked up at him, and simultaneously he looked down at me.

Suddenly, the gap between us was gone, and his lips were on mine. I melted then and there, and returned the kiss. It was sweet, and gentle, and it intensified the warm feeling in my stomach.

Then, I realized I wanted more. I decided that I would bring it up a notch, and so I broke the kiss for air, then kissed him again, but with more passion. It seemed that he was all too happy to go along with it, and he kissed me back with more force and heat. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, and his grip tightened on my waist; I wrapped my leg around his waist, and his hand began to caress it.

We were in sync, moving at the same time and knowing how to move to turn each other on even more than before. I had never felt like this before, and it was amazing. We broke apart for air, and then kissed each other again. I was blinded by passion, wanting more and more of him. He must have felt the same way; I reached to pull off his shirt while he began to slide off my shorts.

Then we realized where this was leading, and stopped abruptly. I bit my lip, knowing that my body wanted this, but I knew that my soul didn't. Not yet. He must have sensed the awkwardness, because he pulled my shorts back on and then drew me into a hug.

He kissed the top of my head, and whispered "Don't worry. I'm here for you." And I returned the hug, nestling myself in his arms, inhaling his scent, comfortable enough to drift to sleep.

* * *

Yay! Chapter four, done! I'm sorry to disappoint, if you expected a lemon, but I don't write those. :P If you think that this story needs one, tell me and maybe I'll employ someone to write it for me (: This will probably be the last for awhile, so take it all in now and be content. Yay me.


End file.
